Na srebrnym globie/Rękopisu część druga/Rozdział III
Dziesięć lat ziemskich minęło od czasu, jak przybyliśmy nad brzeg morza, gdzie dzisiaj jeszcze mieszkamy. Niewiele się tutaj od tej pory zmieniło. Morze huczy tak samo i tak samo co noc świeci nam długo roziskrzonymi falami; co pewien czas powtarzają się wybuchy wulkanu, któryśmy przez pamięć naszego drogiego przyjaciela nazwali Otamorem; tak samo biją gejzery i strumyk szemrze po kamieniach -tylko na jednym z basenów teraz wznosi się na palach domek zimowy, a niżej nad brzegiem morza szałas, służący nam za letnie mieszkanie; tylko na piaszczystym wybrzeżu lub na łąkach bawi się czworo dzieci, zbierając muszle i kwiaty lub igrając z kilkoma psami, zrodzonymi już na Księżycu. I myśmy już przywykli do tego świata. Nie dziwią nas długie mroźne noce ani dni, podczas których leniwie pełznące słońce ogniem z nieba zionie; popołudniowe, straszliwe burze, przeciągające regularnie co siedmset dziewięć godzin nad naszymi głowami, przestały napełniać nas trwogą; na dziki, fantastyczny krajobraz, na roślinność tak od ziemskiej różną i potworne a niedołężne księżycowe zwierzęta patrzymy jak na rzeczy dobrze znane i naturalne... Za to Ziemia we wspomnieniach naszych staje się czymś podobnym do snu, który przeszedł i pozostawił po sobie jeno nieuchwytny jakiś i tęsknotą rozmarzający ślad w pamięci. Siadamy czasem nad brzegiem morza i rozmawiamy o mej długo, długo... Opowiadamy sobie o krótkich ziemskich dniach, o lasach, o ptakach, o ludziach i krajach, które oni zamieszkują, o mnóstwie rzeczy znanych i drobnych, jakby o czymś niezmiernie ciekawym i w bajce tylko zasłyszanym. Tom jest już dosyć duży i rozumny i słucha tego wszystkiego rzeczywiście jak bajki. On nigdy nie był na Ziemi... Ostatecznie urządziliśmy sobie tutaj życie dosyć znośnie. U stóp Otamora na skruszałym wulkanicznym podłożu odkryliśmy pnącze, których grube i tęgie korzenie są dosyć zdatnym materiałem, mogącym zastąpić od biedy ziemskie drzewo. Wysuszone i ze zdrzewiałych łusek oczyszczone wielkie liście, nadzwyczaj silne i trwałe, zastępują nam skórę, a z włókien innych tkamy sobie rodzaj grubego i miękkiego płótna. Na równinie za rzeką znaleźliśmy po długich poszukiwaniach pokład brunatnego węgla, a także odkryliśmy znacznie bliższe od pierwszych źródła nafty. Żelazo, srebro, miedź, siarka i wapno znajdują się tu w dość znacznej obfitości; morze dostarcza nam mnóstwa bardzo przydatnych muszel i bursztynu, różniącego się od ziemskiego tylko barwą płomiennoczerwoną. Z morza też wyławiamy przeważnie pożywienie. Żyją tu najrozmaitsze, szczególne, a jadalne skorupiaki i jakieś niby ryby, niby jaszczurki, wcale smaczne i pożywne. Oprócz tego zbieramy w piasku lub po zaroślach jaja — żadne z tutejszych stworzeń nie przychodzi na świat żywe, lecz wszystkie znoszą jaja, niesłychanie na mróz odporne, a wylęgające się nadzwyczaj szybko w słonecznym cieple — albo też przyrządzamy smaczne i posilne potrawy z kilku gatunków roślin, obficie tutaj rosnących. Początkowo przykrzyło nam się tylko bez mięsnego pożywienia, ale teraz jużeśmy się przyzwyczaili. Wszystkie zwierzęta tutejsze mają mięso łykowate i smrodliwe tak, że jeść go niepodobna. Psy nim tylko nie gardzą. Upłynęło kilka dni księżycowych, nimeśmy się tutaj jako tako zagospodarowali. Naprzód wzięliśmy się do wyszukania budulca i paliwa, po czym zaczęliśmy wznosić na palach, zrobionych z mocnych korzeni, domek zimowy na tym samym stawku cieplic, gdzieśmy we wozie pierwszą noc spędzili. Po ukończeniu tej najważniejszej roboty zaczęły się nasze długie wycieczki po okolicy, któreśmy odbywali przeważnie pieszo, mając ze sobą wózek z zapasami i narzędziami, ciągniony przez psy. Psy są tutaj dla nas jedynymi zwierzętami roboczymi; ze stworzeń księżycowych chowamy tylko pewien rodzaj dużych, skrzydlatych jaszczurek, znoszących wielkie i smaczne jaja. Czasami puszczaliśmy się na morze, płynąc wzdłuż brzegów. Wybrzeże ku zachodowi jest płaskie i piaszczyste, na wschodzie za to występują liczne, z wulkanicznych gór utworzone przylądki, pooddzielane głębokimi, daleko w głąb kraju wrzynającymi się zatokami. Prawie każda taka wycieczka, wodna czy lądowa, przynosiła jakąś korzyść; znajdowaliśmy coś nowego, co nam się mogło przydać, albo przynajmniej poznawaliśmy właściwości i tajemnice tej okolicy, w której snadź będziemy mieszkać już do śmierci. Po trzynastu dniach księżycowych, to znaczy po ziemskim roku naszego pobytu nad morzem, znaliśmy już okolicę wcale dobrze, a oprócz domu mieszkalnego mieliśmy warsztaty, małą hutę, składy, stajnie dla psów, słowem, wszystko, co nam tu jest niezbędne do życia. Skończył się okres gorączkowej, wytężającej czynności i z wolna przychodziła na nas nuda i gorsza od niej tęsknota za opuszczoną Ziemią. Były to dla nas czasy okropne; pamiętam, że nie mogliśmy sobie dać rady. Podczas dnia zwiedzaliśmy jeszcze okolicę, błądząc samopas po górach, albo zajmowaliśmy się dość łatwym gromadzeniem żywności, ale w długich nocach rozpacz nas już ogarniała. Zamknięci w małym domku nad powierzchnią ciepłego stawu, bezczynni i rozleniwieni, staraliśmy się tylko spać jak najwięcej. Ale i to nie zawsze się udawało. Siedzieliśmy wtedy milczący, nudą i tęsknotą obezwładnieni i niechętni sobie wzajemnie. Jest to prawdą, jedną z najniewątpliwszych, że nic tak ludzi nie zniechęca ku sobie, jak cierpienie i nuda. Miałem niestety sposobność stwierdzić to kilkakrotnie. Można się było wprawdzie zająć i tym, i owym, zaprowadzić jakieś ulepszenia, pomyśleć o przyszłości, ale niezdolnymi do tego czyniła nas myśl, że skazani jesteśmy tutaj na wymarcie. Ludzie na Ziemi nawet nie wiedzą o tym, że większą część swej energii zawdzięczają myśli -czasem nieświadomej — że pracują nie tylko dla siebie, ale i dla tych, co przyjdą po nich. Człowiek chce żyć — otóż to jest wszystko. A tymczasem śmierć nieubłagana stoi mu przed oczyma i gdyby nie znalazł wybiegu, sposobu oszukania jej — a może tylko siebie? — dalibóg, nie wierzę, aby inna myśl oprócz tej strasznej i paraliżującej: ja umrę, mogła postać w jego głowie! Są różne lekarstwa: jest wiara w nieśmiertelność duszy, jest wiara w nieśmiertelność ludzkości i dzieł człowieczych. Człowiek czynami swymi przedłuża własne istnienie, bo jeśli wspomni czasem o tych wiekach, kiedy jego już nie będzie, to wyobraża sobie, że jednak pozostanie wówczas jeszcze jakiś ślad jego pracy, i tak we własnych myślach staje się sam obecnym tej przyszłości, na którą już nie będzie patrzył żywymi oczyma. Ale do tego potrzeba mu wiedzieć, że będą po nim istnieli ludzie, którzy jeśli już nie wspomną jego imienia, to przynajmniej, nie wiedząc o tym, będą z jego pracy korzystać. To jest nieodzowny warunek życia jego czynów. Bo dzieła ludzkie są jak ludzie sami: żyją lub umierają. Dzieło, które żadnej zmiany w niczyjej świadomości nie powoduje, jest martwe. Są to wszystko uwagi ogromnie proste i naturalne, ale uświadomiłem je w sobie zupełnie i jasno dopiero na Księżycu podczas owych długich, bezczynnych i beznadziejnych dni w początkach naszego pobytu nad morzem. Nieraz myślałem: dobrze by było zbadać granice tej wielkiej wody, przejechać ten kraj wzdłuż i wszerz, poznać jego góry i rzeki, porobić mapy, opisać rośliny, zwierzęta i minerały — ale w tej chwili stawało mi w myśli szydercze pytanie: i co komu z tego przyjdzie? Istotnie, co komu z tego przyjdzie, myślałem, komu opowiem to, co poznam, komu zostawię to, co piszę? Tom?... Ależ mały Tom umrze tak samo, jak ja, nieco później wprawdzie, ale to rzeczy nie zmienia: będzie ostatnim człowiekiem na tym świecie, na którym my jesteśmy pierwszymi. Z nim skończy się wszystko... Ta świadomość paraliżowała wszystkie me czyny, czy to gdy zamierzałem badać ten kraj zadziwiający i to morze, którym Księżyc nalany jest jak srebrna czara, suchym dnem zwrócona ku Ziemi, czy to kiedy myślałem o postawieniu trwalszego domu, założeniu nowych i lepszych warsztatów, ogrodu i zwierzyńca, słowem, o podniesieniu dobrobytu naszego małego gospodarstwa. Wtedy to uczuliśmy obaj z Piotrem konieczność dania początku tutaj nowej ludzkości i oczy nasze zwróciły się znów na Martę. Usprawiedliwiam się dzisiaj sam przed sobą z tego, gdyż wiem, że to było zbrodnią i samolubstwem. I wtedy to wiedziałem, ale... ale... Człowiek chce żyć, za każdą cenę i jakkolwiek bądź, ale żyć — otóż to wszystko! Było coś strasznego w naszym postanowieniu, zwłaszcza że było powzięte na trzeźwo i chłodno. Przynajmniej co do mnie... Przywiązałem się był do Marty jakąś wielką miłością, cichą i tkliwą, ale ów czas, kiedy pożądałem jej dla siebie, dla zmysłów swych i szczęścia, minął już dawno i jak mi się zdawało, bezpowrotnie. Nawet nie wiem, dlaczego minął... Czasem zdaje mi się, że tylko dlatego, iż pokochawszy ją prawdziwie, przekonałem się zarazem, że ona mnie nie kocha i nigdy kochać nie będzie, zajęta wieczyście myślą o tamtym, zmarłym i odrodzonym w jej synu. Nie o Marcie tedy myślałem w owym czasie przede wszystkim, ale o dzieciach, o małych, wesołych dziewczynkach, z którymi, gdyby już urosły duże, mógłby się Tom ożenić, dając w ten sposób początek nowej ludzkości. Marzyłem o tym, jak o największym szczęściu; wszak wtedy praca nasza nie byłaby próżna, ze wszystkiego, co byśmy odkryli lub zrobili, korzystaliby ci, mający z pokolenia w pokolenie żyć przez długie wieki na księżycowym globie. Nie powiem, aby te marzenia moje były całkiem nieosobiste. Owszem, myśląc o dzieciach, wyobrażałem sobie mimo woli, że są to moje dzieci, a poza ich wesołymi, uśmiechniętymi twarzyczkami błyskała mi cicha, dobra i pogodna postać Marty, mojej Marty... Nużące to były i aż bolesne marzenia, bo tak mi się zdawały dziwnie niepodobne do urzeczywistnienia... A potem znowu robiłem sobie wyrzuty, patrząc na bądź co bądź niegościnny i nie dla ludzi stworzony świat księżycowy. Jaki będzie — myślałem — los przyszłej ludzkości, lekkomyślnie tu przez nas dla nadania celu własnym czynom i racji własnemu życiu stworzonej? Poznałem już był o tyle warunki tego globu, że wiedziałem, iż ludzkość nie zdoła się na nim nigdy tak rozwinąć, jak na Ziemi. Człowiek będzie tu zawsze przybyszem i natrętem, który przyszedł nieproszony i — za późno. Tak jest, za późno. Księżyc mimo wszystko jest globem obumierającym. Patrząc na tutejsze życie, zajmujące tak niesłychanie małą część powierzchni całego globu, na rośliny niby wspaniałe i bujne, ale o wiele mniej od ziemskich żywotne, na zwierzęta dziwaczne, ale skarlałe i niedołężne, nie mogę się oprzeć wrażeniu, że patrzę na przepych zachodzącego słońca. Tu życie już się przestało rozwijać, jest dojrzałe, przejrzałe nawet i czekające końca. I oto przyroda, pracując tutaj od wieków bez porównania więcej niż na Ziemi (gdyż Księżyc, jako mniejszy, pierwej od niej ostygł i pierwej stał się "światem"), nie zdołała wypracować sobie rozumnej istoty, a jeśli nawet wypracowała, to czas jej minął bezpowrotnie. To najlepszy dowód, że glob ten, zwłaszcza dzisiaj, nie jest dla takich istot. Człowiekowi będzie tu zawsze ciasno i marnie. Takie refleksje budziły się we mnie, ale uczucie jest u człowieka zawsze silniejsze od abstrakcyjnej myśli: mimo wszystko pragnąłem całym sercem, aby tu po nas byli ludzie. Czasem oszukiwałem sam siebie i starałem się upozorować to samolubne pragnienie, że chcę ludzkości dla Toma, aby go uchronić od losu najstraszliwszego: być człowiekiem samotnym i ostatnim. Ale to nieprawda: ja chciałem nowego pokolenia dla siebie. Nie wiem, co Piotr myślał, jak czuł i rozumował, ale to pewna, że to samo pragnienie nie mniej silnie go opanowało. Dość długi czas upłynął, nim zaczęliśmy o tym rozmawiać ze sobą. Pamiętam, było to jakoś o zachodzie słońca: Marta z Tomem na ręku poszła ku cieplicom, a my siedzieliśmy obaj w milczeniu na wybrzeżu morskim. Piotr patrzył długo za odchodzącą, a potem zaczął z cicha liczyć księżycowe dni, któreśmy już przeżyli. — Dwudziesty trzeci zachód słońca — odezwał się wreszcie głośno. — Tak — odparłem bez myśli — dwudziesty trzeci, jeśli policzymy i dnie spędzone na biegunie, podczas których, co prawda, nie mieliśmy zachodów. — I co dalej? — spytał Piotr. Ruszyłem ramionami: -Nic. Jeszcze kilkanaście zachodów, może kilkadziesiąt lub paręset i będzie koniec. Tom zostanie sam. — Nie o Toma mi idzie — rzekł. A po chwili dodał: — W każdym razie jest źle. Milczeliśmy dość długo, potem Piotr znów zaczął: — Marta... — A tak, Marta — powtórzyłem. — Trzeba coś postanowić? Zdawało mi się, że w głosie jego usłyszałem znowu tę nutę, pamiętną mi z okropnej podróży przez Mare Frigoris po śmierci Woodbella. Odezwał się we mnie głuchy bunt. Spojrzałem mu bystro w oczy i odrzekłem z naciskiem: — Trzeba. On uśmiechnął się jakoś dziwnie i nic nie odpowiedział. Tego dnia nie mówiliśmy już więcej o tej sprawie. Długa noc przeszła w milczeniu i nudzie. Tom był trochę niezdrowy i Marta, zaniepokojona, ciągle nim była zajęta. Patrzyliśmy na jej bezbrzeżna czułość macierzyńską i kto wie czy nie wtedy właśnie zrodził się w nas nieświadomie wstrętny plan wyzyskania jej miłości dla dziecka, aby ją nakłonić do uległości względem naszych życzeń. W każdym razie ta noc pustki i nudy przekonała nas, iż trzeba ostatecznie "coś postanowić". Rankiem następnego dnia wybraliśmy się z Piotrem do lasów u stóp Otamora. Podczas tej wycieczki omówiliśmy sprawę ostatecznie: jeden z nas miał pojąć Martę za żonę, a drugi zobowiązać się nigdy mu w drogę nie wchodzić. — Jeden z nas! — powtarzałem w myśli te słowa z jakimś tęsknym i bolesnym niepokojem. W ustach Piotra, gdy je wymawiał, brzmiały jak groźba. Nie wiem, możem się łudził, ale tak mi się zdawało. Wybór między nami dwoma mieliśmy pozostawić Marcie, a dopiero w razie gdyby go bezwarunkowo nie chciała dokonać, mieliśmy ciągnąć losy. Piotr upierał się wprawdzie, aby rzecz od razu dać losowi do rozstrzygnięcia, twierdząc, że Marta nie zechce wybierać, ale ja sprzeciwiłem się temu stanowczo i wymogłem na nim tyle, że się zgodził wpierw Martę zapytać o zdanie. Przystał na to niechętnie i mówiąc wreszcie: "tak", miał na ustach zagadkowy uśmiech, a w oczach dziwnie niedobre błyski. Przyszedłszy do domu, zwlekaliśmy jeszcze długo ze stanowczą rozmową, tak byliśmy pewni niechęci Marty względem tego, z czym mieliśmy się do niej zwrócić. Przez cały czas Piotr chodził zamyślony i ponury, udając, że się czymś zajmuje, a ja błąkałem się nad morzem z sercem pełnym niewytłumaczonej obawy. Tego dnia miały się losy nas wszystkich rozstrzygnąć. Wreszcie nadchodziło południe, duszne i upalne. Słońce, świecące na niebie od stu kilkudziesięciu godzin, prażyło całą okolicę nieznośnym skwarem, od którego więdły rośliny, czekając odświeżających deszczów. Nad morzem od południowo-wschodniej strony, tam, gdzie słońce już przeszło ponad równikiem, zbierały się gęste i czarne chmury. W niewielkich odstępach, podczas których powietrze wisiało nad nami zastygłe i ciężkie, zrywał się szalony, krótkotrwały wicher, bił o brzeg morskimi falami, wichrzył lasy, łamał perliste fontanny gejzerów i wył między skałami, zapowiadając codzienną porę burz. Z letniego domku na wybrzeżu przenieśliśmy się do pieczary w okolicy gejzerów, która służyła nam zazwyczaj za schronienie w czasie burzy. Siedzieliśmy właśnie wszyscy troje przed jej wejściem, a mały Tom, czepiając się kolan matki, usiłował spacerować na własnych nogach naokoło tej podpory, kiedy Piotr rzucił na mnie znaczące spojrzenie, a potem z wyrazem nagłego postanowienia zwrócił się ku Marcie. Uczułem przyspieszone bicie serca, które mnie aż w gardle dławiło. Nadchodząca burza działała na nas zawsze podniecająco; tego dnia przyłączyło się jeszcze osobliwe rozdrażnienie, spowodowane myślą o bliskiej i stanowczej, a tak ważnej rozmowie z Martą. Szczególnie na Piotrze znać było nienaturalny stan: rozszerzone źrenice błyszczały mu niespokojnie, pierś wznosiła się szybko w nierównym oddechu, a na policzkach paliły się krwawe wypieki. Patrzyłem weń z zapartym oddechem, a on bez wstępów i przygotowań zapytał tak wprost: — Marta, którego z nas wolisz? Marta, zaskoczona tym nagłym pytaniem, zdawała się zrazu nie rozumieć, o co mu chodzi. Popatrzyła ze zdumieniem na mnie, na niego, potem znów na mnie i wzruszyła pogardliwie ramionami. Piotr powtórzył: — Marta, którego z nas wolisz? Jego wzrok, uparcie w nią wbity, musiał jej więcej powiedzieć niż to pytanie, gdyż nagle wszystko zrozumiawszy zbladła i z lekkim okrzykiem zerwała się z siedzenia. W ręku błysnął jej znowu sztylet, którym już raz groziła Piotrowi. — Z was? Żadnego! — krzyknęła. Piotr przybliżył się o krok. — A jednak musisz wybierać i... wybrać — rzekł z naciskiem. Jej oczy w niemej rozpaczy zatrzepotały jak ptaki, opętane przerażeniem. Zdawało mi się, że przez chwilę, przez krótką, przelotną chwilę zatrzymały się na mojej twarzy z jakimś błagalnym wahaniem czy namysłem — ale nie! to musiało mi się zdawać, na pewno tylko mi się zdawało, gdyż w tejże chwili podniosła obronnym ruchem rękę ze sztyletem i wyrzekła twardo: — Nie wybiorę, a ciekawam, który z was się do mnie zbliżyć ośmieli! Nie chcę żadnego! i znów, pamiętam, zdawało mi się, że ostatni wyraz zmiękł jej dziwnie w ustach, a oczy jej znów się z mym wzrokiem spotkały — ale niewątpliwie było to tylko złudzenie. Byłem wówczas tak podniecony... Święty Boże! chcę wierzyć, że to było złudzenie! Tom, gdy matka wstała, usiadł na ziemi i patrzył z zaciekawieniem na całą scenę. Teraz Piotr dotknął ręką jego głowy. Marta to spostrzegła. — Precz! — zawołała z trwogą — precz! nie zbliżaj się do niego! on mój! Piotr się nie ruszył. Dotykając wciąż palcami głowy malca, patrzył na Martę uporczywie z szyderczym uśmiechem. — A co będzie z Tomem? — spytał wreszcie. Marta zawahała się. — Z Tomem? co będzie z Tomem? — powtórzyła prawie bezwiednie. — A tak, gdy my pomrzemy, a on zostanie sam... Te słowa uderzyły w nią jak piorun. Otworzyła szeroko oczy, jakby dostrzegłszy nagle otchłań, o której dotąd nie myślała; westchnęła głęboko i usiadła, czując snadź, że sił jej brakuje. — Tak, co będzie z Tomem... — powtarzała szeptem, patrząc na dziecko z bezradną rozpaczą. A Piotr wtedy zaczął jej tłumaczyć i przedkładać, że dla miłości Toma musi wybrać jednego z nas. Wszakże nie zechce skazać ukochanego synka na straszną, samotną śmierć, a przedtem na straszniejsze jeszcze samotne życie? Cóż on będzie robił po naszym zgonie? Opuszczony, smutny, zdziczały, będzie się błąkał samotnie po tych górach i nad brzegiem tego morza, ostatni człowiek, jedyny człowiek na tym globie, myślący o jednej tylko nieuchronnej rzeczy, o śmierci. Przyjdą chwile, kiedy będzie przeklinał matkę, która mu dała życie. Nie mając się do kogo odezwać, zapomni ludzkiej mowy. Słowa, które się od nas nauczył, będzie gubił jedno po drugim, tak jak się rozsypuje niebacznie pieniądze na pustyni, gdzie nic za nie kupić nie można. Może zostanie mu wreszcie w pamięci kilka ostatnich bezużytecznych słów, których dźwiękiem będzie się długo pieścił, choć to będą zapewne słowa straszne, wyrażające grozę, samotność, opuszczenie i smutek. Gdy będzie rozpaczał, nikt go nie ukoi; gdy będzie czego potrzebował, nikt mu nie dopomoże. Jeśli zachoruje, u posłania jego będzie stało jedynie okropne, szydercze widmo głodowej śmierci. Wtedy nawet psy, szczęśliwsze od niego o tyle, że się tu będą mnożyć i rozradzać, opuszczą swego pana, niezdolnego im już wydawać rozkazów. Może tylko jeden, wierniejszy, który mu był przyjacielem i towarzyszem samotności w braku człowieka, pozostanie dłużej, aż w końcu przerażony pełnymi ostatniej rozpaczy martwymi oczyma, których zamknąć nie będzie komu, zacznie wyć ze strachem przeciągle i długo. Inne, już zdziczałe, zbiegną się na ten głos i... sprawią sobie ucztę z ciepłego jeszcze trupa ostatniego człowieka na Księżycu. Mówił jeszcze długo, malując wszystkie okropności, na jakie Tom będzie skazany po naszym zgonie, a ja — skarz mnie Boże! — pomagałem mu, pastwić się nad tą kobietą i przekonywałem ją, że dla Toma powinna wybrać jednego z nas... Marta słuchała tego wszystkiego, nie odpowiadając ani słowa. Tylko na jej twarzy, początkowo zdumiałej, malowały się kolejno: strach, rozpacz, przygnębienie, rezygnacja. Od południa słychać już było pierwsze, dalekie grzmoty nadciągającej burzy... Marta siedziała niema. Gdyśmy wreszcie skończyli i Piotr zapytał ją, czy się zgadza poślubić jednego z nas, zdawała się zrazu nie słyszeć pytania. Dopiero gdy je powtórzył, drgnęła i podniosła głowę, jakby ze snu obudzona. Popatrzyła na nas, a potem odezwała się głucho, z trudem wymawiając wyrazy: — Ja wiem, wam nie o Toma idzie, ale wszystko jedno... Macie słuszność... Ja dla Toma... zrobię... wszystko... Westchnęła spazmatycznie i umilkła. — Brawo — zawołał Piotr — to rozumnie! A zatem — dodał, pochylając się ku niej — którego z nas wolisz? Ja stałem na uboczu i patrzyłem na Martę. Cofnęła się odruchowo, jakby przejęta nagłym wstrętem, ale opanowała się w tejże chwili i spojrzała na nas. I znowu, znowu, już po raz trzeci zdawało mi się, że wzrok jej zatrzymał się chwilę na mnie, wzrok biednej, szczutej, osaczonej i o litość błagającej łani. Wszystka krew uderzyła mi ze ściśnionego serca do mózgu. Musiał i Piotr jej spojrzenie pochwycić, bo zbladł nagle i zwrócił się ku mnie z wyrazem jakiejś strasznej zaciętości. W tej chwili Marta wybuchnęła gwałtownym, długo powstrzymywanym płaczem i rzucając się na ziemię poczęła wśród tkań zawodzić z rozpaczą: — Tomasz! mój Tomasz! mój dobry, ukochany Tomasz! Wzywała zmarłego, jakby ją mógł wybawić od żywych. Piotr żachnął się niecierpliwie. — Nie ma co mówić ani na co czekać — rzekł. — Ciągnijmy losy. Chciałem się jeszcze opierać. Było mi duszno i straszno. Chmury powlokły już pół nieba, nad morzem raz wraz przelatywały olśniewające błyskawice. Mały Tom, widząc matkę płaczącą, zaczął sam płakać. Postąpiłem krok ku Marcie. — Marta... — Marta — powtórzyłem, dotykając z lekka dłonią jej ramienia. — Precz! precz! — zawołała — wy wstrętni obaj!... — Ciągnijmy losy — naglił Piotr. Obejrzałem się. Stał za mną, trzymając w zamkniętej dłoni dwa końce chustki. — Kto wyciągnie węzełek, ten ją weźmie. — Wskazał głową na leżącą wciąż na ziemi. Ze mną działo się coś strasznego. W głowie miałem dziwną jasność, byłem nawet spokojny, tylko brakowało mi oddechu, jakby mi kto piersi całą górą przywalił. Patrzyłem na dwa rogi chustki, sterczące z Piętrowej dłoni, i naprzód zajął mnie obrąbek, w jednym miejscu nieco oderwany... Potem przypomniała mi się inna scena, na Mare Imbrium, gdzie tak samo mieliśmy ciągnąć losy — o śmierć... jak teraz o... miłość! Piotr się niecierpliwił. — Ciągnij! — zawołał. Spojrzałem na niego. Twarz miał kurczowo wykrzywioną, oczy wbite we mnie uparcie. Zrozumiałem naraz wszystko. Jeśli wyciągnę los, będę musiał natychmiast zabić tego człowieka, gdyż w razie przeciwnym on mnie zabije. Mimo woli wsunąłem rękę do kieszeni szukając broni. Ale wtedy przyszło mi na myśl, że równie łatwo może się los dostać Piotrowi. Co wtedy? Czy będę miał dość siły, aby się wyrzec tej ukochanej kobiety, wiedząc, że mamy przypadek wszystko rozstrzygnął? Czy się nie zbuntuję kiedy przeciw niemu? Kroplisty pot pokrył mi czoło. Gdybym wiedział, że Marta mnie woli, że ma dla mnie choć trochę więcej serca niż dla Piotra, nie czekałbym losu... Ale tak... Wszak powiedziała przed chwilą: wstrętni obaj... Obaj! Mam jej zadawać gwałt i do tego zabijać człowieka... albo uchylić czoła przed przypadkiem?... Spojrzałem na Martę. Przestała już płakać i siedziała teraz cicho, zapatrzona w dalekie morze, jakby nie wiedząc, że mv tu o parę kroków... Straszliwa, bezdenna, bolesna litość zdjęła mnie nad tą kobietą. Trwało to wszystko zaledwie sekundę, ale już mimo woli wsuwałem znów palce w zanadrze i dotykając rękojeści rewolwera, wybierałem błędnym wzrokiem, kogo mam zabić: Piotra, Martę, siebie czy Toma, któregośmy zrobili nieświadomym narzędziem tortury dla niej... Wreszcie po tym niesłychanym naprężeniu nerwów wszystko się we mnie rozprzęgło. Została tylko obojętność i... duma. Otworzyłem dłoń, zaciśniętą już około rewolweru. — Ciągnij! — zasyczał Piotr zdławionym głosem. — Nie! — odpowiedziałem z nagłym postanowieniem. -Co?! — Nie będziemy ciągnęli losów. Jeszcze nie mógł zrozumieć. Wsunął prędko rękę do kieszeni i usłyszałem trzask podnoszonego kurka rewolweru. A więc i on był przygotowany — nie omyliłem się. Ruchem szybkim jak błyskawica chwyciłem go za obie ręce. Przegiął się i zwinął w żelaznym uścisku, w oczach miał najwyższe przerażenie. Usłyszałem przeraźliwy krzyk Marty. W pierwszej chwili zdawało mi się, że zadrgało w nim coś, jak gdyby radość, ale potem pomyślałem, że ona może obawia się o Piotra. Spojrzałem na niego — patrzył mi w oczy z bezsilną, rozpaczną wściekłością. Zdawało mi się, że oczekiwał śmierci. Uśmiechnąłem się i wstrząsnąłem głową. — Nie! to nie to... Bierz ją sobie — rzekłem i puściłem go.W pierwszej chwili oniemiał ze zdumienia. Popatrzył na mnie błędnie, a potem uśmiechnął się z przymusem: — Jesteś szlachetny, tak, dziękuję ci... Co prawda, ja jestem młodszy, więc słusznie... Ale — tu zniżył głos — ale, czy mi przyrzekasz, że nigdy... nigdy... Wskazał znów ruchem głowy w stronę Marty. Spojrzałem mu w oczy. — Tak, wiem, nie potrzeba... Dziękuję ci, ty jesteś... — wyrzekł prędko. Przejął mnie wstręt nieopisany. Piotr zawahał się na chwilę, a potem odwrócił się szybko i podszedł ku Marcie. Spojrzałem i ja na nią i znowu nasze oczy się spotkały, ale teraz wzrok jej wyrażał jakąś bezbrzeżną pogardę czy nienawiść. Odwróciła się natychmiast, gdy spostrzegła, że na nią patrzę. — Marta, mam być twoim mężem — rzekł Piotr. — Wiem o tym. — Wymówiła to całkiem obojętnie. — Marta... — Co? — Zbliża się burza... — Widzę... Piotr westchnął nerwowo. — Pójdź, ukryjmy się w pieczarze. W oczach tliła mu się straszna, zwierzęca namiętność, przez kurczem ściśnięte szczęki z trudem dobywały się słowa, a ciałem jego wstrząsały raz po raz febryczne dreszcze. Nie śmiałem spojrzeć na Martę. Usłyszałem tylko jej głos, stłumiony, obojętny: — Dobrze. Idę. Piotr zawahał się jeszcze: — Marta, oddaj pierwej sztylet. Rzuciła nim o ziemię, aż ostrze dźwiękło po kamieniach, i nie oglądając się weszła do groty. Piotr, chwyciwszy Toma na ręce, poskoczył za nią. W tej chwili oślepiająca błyskawica przeleciała po czarnym niebie i głuchy, echem przedłużony huk grzmotu oznajmił początek burzy. Już i deszcz ulewny zaczynał padać, chłodząc spiekła i wysuszoną ziemię. Zakręciło mi się w głowie i runąłem na kamienie, wybuchając straszliwym, niemęskim łkaniem. Nade mną ryczały nieustanne gromy, a świat cały ćmił się rozszalałą ulewą. Tak się ułożyło nasze życie na Księżycu. 2,3